I Love You
by obsessedwithall06
Summary: Christine tells Erik she loves him. Sweet and fluffy. Modern E/C


**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or any of the characters.**

**Please read and enjoy. This is the forst thing I've ever written for fanfiction so please don't be mean. I I hope you enjoy.**

Since Christine meet Erik about a year ago she had formed a friendship with him. They started off as neighbors, inhabiting apartments across from each other. They started talking when they bumped into each other in the hall, and it grew from there. They bonded over their shared love for music and so much more. Erik's cold demeanor had long since melted away when he was with her and Christine couldn't think of a more amazing person. He would argue with her, of course, but she saw him for who he truly was. He was kind and passionate. He was sweet and tender and made her happy every moment that she spent with him. It broke her heart when how casually he call himself ugly and a monster. She wished she could tear his mask off to show him his untrue that was. She knew he may have made mistakes in his past, but she knew he regretted that and had become a truly amazing man.

* * *

She could still remember that night that he told her. She has come to his apartment after work, as she often did. He smiled when her saw her, his beutiful smile that made his eyes glow and her heart melt, but there was something different in his demeanor. Something sad and resigned.

"Christine it's a joy to see you, as always" he lead her to the living room with its beautiful furniture "Please sit, I like to play something for you"

Christine smiled at him and sat on his couch. Erik crossed over the the piano and started playing, his beutiful music that made Christine's heart soar. If she hadn't heard Erik play before she wouldn't have thought it possible for such music to exist. As she pants she watched him, mesmerized by his deep concentration on the music and his long fingers dancing in the piano. When he was playing he was completely focused on the music, and Christine loved watching him. When he finished he turned to see her reaction "That was beutiful Erik" Christine said softly, although the response seemed so inadequate to the the magnificence of the music he just produced.

Erik sighed and moved next to her on the couch "I have to tell you something Christine" he said in a heavy tone that scared Christine

"What is it?" she asked nervously. It was then that Erik began his story, the story he had been evading talimg about up untill now. From his terrible mother, to the cruel, horrible gypsy's, to his desolate time in Perisa. He didn't look at her the whole time he was talking, and when he was finished he seemed unable to meet her gaze.

"I understand if you want to leave now Christine, you are a kind person with a beautiful soul, you deserve more than my friendship" he said brokenly. For a moment Christine didn't know what to say. Her mind was whirling trying to process everything he had told her. And for a moment that seemed to last forever she was silent, unable to decide what to say. But then she realized how simple it really was. This was Erik. She knew him, trusted him, and he was a good person.

"Oh Erik" she cried "I couldn't ever want to have anyone else as a friend more than you. I know who you are, and who you were can't change that". And with that Christine wrapped her arms around Erik in a fierce hug. She felt him shutter as he accepted her embrace.

"Christine, Christine, Christine, oh, you are too good" wept Erik "I don't deserve you're friendship"

Christine blinked out of her trance of the past and into the present. She realized a month ago that she loved Erik. She loved everything about him, and she didn't know how she had lived without him before she knew him. And today she was going to tell him. She can not stand not to anymore, to think that of anything happened to her or him, he would never know. Of course, that was the dramatic part of her brain. But the truth was she just couldn't keep it to herself much longer, and she couldn't let go of the hope that he might feel the same way. And she didn't want to take away that chance from herself. These are all the reason's she repeats to herself as she makes her way to his apartment, stomach filling with dread. When she gets there, she stands in front of his door, feeling more than a little nauseous. Her heart is pounding and her limbs feel like led as she knocks on his door. Seconds later he appears, smiling softly and gesturing her inside and too the living room. "I wanted to tell you something" she rushes out before she can stop herself, and she curses herself for starting so abruptly. She pulls him to the couch and tries to ignore the startled look on his face.

"What is it Christine?" he asks, looking at her anxiously.

Christine takes a deep breath and starts to speak " Erik, you are the most amazing friend anyone could ask for, and an amazing person too. You make me so happy whenever I am around you, and I don't know how I would live without you. I love you Erik. I love everything about you so much. You complete me, and so much of who I am is because of you. I love you Erik, and I would shout it from the rooftops!" Christine finished a little out of breath, and looks at him hesitantly. He is looking at her with the most awe struck look in his eyes and she wishes she knew what he was thinking. She is filled with doubt as she waits and she decides to speak again.

"Of course if you don't feel that way, I understand, we can just forget about this all— he cuts her off with his lips. His lips are kissing her, slowly and softly at first but then more passionately. His lips claim hers in a rhythmic motion and Christine wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her over and over, pushing her into the couch. When they finnaly come up for breathe he holds her in his arms and looks at her lovingly.

"Christine Daaé, I love you so much. I love every perfect aspect of you. That a perfect soul like yourself CV ould ever care for me as a friend, let alone love me amazes me. I have loved you forever, and I will love you forever. I love the way you became my friend, caring for me and being one of the first people to treat me like a man. I love you for every time you visited me. I love you for not running when I told you my story. I love you now for telling me you love me. I will never forget about this day for as long as I live. I love you Christine Daaé".

Christine's eyes fill with happy tears during this speech "How did I get so lucky that the perfect man, who I love more than anything loved me too" she asks.

Erik merely shakes his head "It is me who is the lucky one, my dearest love" he says before kissing her again. They spend the evening melting in each others arms in a mutual pool of bliss.


End file.
